


Day By Day

by McTumblings



Category: B.A.P, Boyfriend (Band), MYNAME (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McTumblings/pseuds/McTumblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seyong - was use to getting what he wanted when he wanted it, especially when it came to women. His love life consisted of flings and one night stands in bathrooms of clubs and bars. His simple playboy lifestyle becomes difficult when the idol in training moves into the dorm with the other members, and Gunwoo’s sisters.</p><p>Insoo - met Jiyeon for the first time in a club bathroom where they proceeded to have a one night stand. They meet again at the shopping center just days before they were due to move into together. Insoo was quick to put his playboy days behind him and focus solely on her.</p><p>Eunji - is a sweet, innocent collage student. She likes to keep to herself for the most part, and tries to avoid any form of conflict. Past events have given her fears that she's forced to face and sometimes relive because of him.</p><p>Jiyeon - is a very closed of person, she doesn't talk about her problems and often finds it easier to pretend like there's nothing wrong. She's not known for forming emotional attachments to people, she prefers one night stands with people she'll never have to see again. Until Insoo, unknowingly she falls for him and only discovers so when she faces something she never thought she'd have too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Encounter

We were walking down the path towards the shopping mall when Jiyeon stopped abruptly, frowning at a pair of guys using the treadmills that lined the gym window.

"What?" I frowned at her.

"I just recognised someone" she shrugged.

"Which one?"

"That one" she pointed at the black haired boy who was talking to his blonde friend.

"I wouldn't have thought he'd be your type"

"Why?" she frowned.

"He looks like he drinks protein shakes" I smirked at the same time the black haired boy almost fell off the machine. "If he does, he's clearly not drinking enough" we laughed, so did his blonde friend.

The black haired boy frowned at us then smirked directly at Jiyeon. He turned to his friend and said something before they turned their machines off and collected their things.

"Time to go" Jiyeon grabbed my hand leading me into the shopping mall.

"So what do we need?" she asked stopping near a coffee shop on the corner of the intersecting halls.

"I have a list" I pulled the slip of paper out of my back pocket and handed it to her.

"Do we really need all of this?" she frowned.

"It's what he wanted"

"Okay, let's start from the top," she shrugged leading me into a bedding store. Gunwoo had sent us down to get some things he wanted or thought we might need before we move next week. We paid for the things we needed and walked out.

"We have stalkers" she smirked nodding behind us, the pair from the gym had followed us into the mall and were scanning the sea of people.

"What are they doing?" I frowned.

"Looking for us?" She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked as the black hair boy spotted us.

"Who knows" she shrugged.

"Hey" the black hair smirked at Jiyeon as he caught up to us, Jiyeon just smiled at him and kept walking.

"Where are you off too?" the blonde asked.

"We have things to do" Jiyeon stated.

"Mind if we tag along?" black hair asked, Jiyeon paused and turned to look at him for a while.

"You can say no, but we've got nothing better to do today so we'll probably still follow you" He shrugged.

"I don't remember getting your name" she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew him?" I frowned at her.

"Doesn't mean I know his name"

"How do you know him then?"

"We met in the bathroom of a club" he smirked - _I frowned_.

"I'm Insoo, and this is my friend Seyong" black hair stated still smirking.

"Jiyeon" she nodded.

"And you are?" Seyong smirked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Her sister" I shrugged.

"I mean your name" he frowned seeming a little impatient.

"Eunji"

"So, now that we're all acquainted, is it okay for us to tag along?"

"As long as you behave" she smirked.

"Don't take me anywhere I can misbehave"

"I can keep your sister preoccupied," Seyong winked at me.

"No" I shook my head, he frowned seemingly a little taken back.

We walked through the mall gathering the things from the list that Gunwoo had given us. The only time we sat down was for lunch, which Insoo kindly insisted on paying for.

"So, what's with the shopping spree?" Insoo asked stuffing a spoon full of rice into his mouth.

"We needed some things" Jiyeon shrugged.

"Strange collection of things to need"

"Not if you're moving"

"Oh you're moving? Cool. Where too?"

"Isn't that too personal?" Jiyeon raise an eyebrow.

"Just trying to get to know you" he shrugged.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why not?" Insoo shrugged.

"Let's play a game" Seyong perked up.

"What game?"

"I'll tell you something you don't know about me, then you tell me something about you, sound fair?" Insoo smiled.

"Not the type of game I had in mind" Seyong huffed.

"The type of game you had in mind is inappropriate for a food court in the middle of a crowded mall" Insoo smirked at his friend.

"Whatever" Seyong rolled his eyes.

"So?" Insoo turned his attention back to Jiyeon.

"Okay" she nodded putting down her chopsticks.

"Who's first?"

"Your game, you go first" Jiyeon shrugged.

"I'm really flexible" he winked.

"I thought you were suppose to tell me something I didn't know?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually a nice guy" he shrugged.

"I have a twin" she smirked.

"Two of you? That sounds like it could be a lot of fun," he winked.

"I didn't say my twin was female" she laughed at his reaction.

"Relax, my twins right there," she nodded at me.

"Seriously?" no one could tell that we were twins, or even the same age, they always thought Jiyeon was older. Probably because she acted like an older sister _or sometimes a mother_.

"Your turn" she turned her attention to Seyong.

"We're training to be idols," he had a smug smiled on his face.

"Eunji?" Insoo asked.

"I'm not playing" I shook my head.

"So you get to know everything about us but we're left in the dark about you?" Seyong raised his eyebrows.

"I never said I was playing" I shrugged - _anxiety rose in my stomach_.

"Seems unfair to me"

"Just something small?" Insoo smiled.

"Okay, I don't like arguments" I sighed.

"Why? You seem good at it" Seyong challenged.

"So idols?" Jiyeon was quick to divert the conversion.

"Yeah, we're going to be a five member boy group. We move into our dorm next week" Insoo handed Jiyeon his phone, she smirked holding back a laugh.

"What?" Insoo frowned at her reaction.

"Nothing" she shrugged showing me the photo. The five boys were huddled together, Two people I didn't quite recognize, Insoo, Seyong and then a face that was all too familiar.... **Gunwoo**.  _So we were going to be living with them?_

"You should be-friend us before we become too famous to even care about you" Seyong stated.

"We already have idol friends. I'm not going to cry if I miss my chance with knowing you" Jiyeon shot back.

"Where did you find her?" Seyong frowned clearly not liking the way she spoke back.

"We should finish getting the rest of the stuff" I rubbed the back of my neck.

We finished our food before getting the last of the things from the list. Insoo shamelessly flirted with Jiyeon who would flirted back. Seyong made obvious attempts which I ignored or brushed off - _don't get me wrong, he's attractive but he's immature, loud, and his mood switches._

By the time we'd gotten everything, the cart was full and the sun was setting.

"We should go" Jiyeon stated - _we had been here for hours._

"Do you need help getting this home?" Insoo offered. "It's fine, we'll call our brother" Jiyeon stated.

"We don't mind helping" Seyong shrugged.

"I don't think it would be smart to show two guys we've know less than a day where we live"

"You're moving anyway right?" Insoo winked.

"Still not a good idea"

"Don't flatter yourself" Seyong rolled his eyes.

"Can I get your number at least?" "I don't think that would be a good idea either" she shrugged.

"How am I suppose to get to know you then?"

"I'm sure we'll meet again" she teased.

"What if we don't?"

"You sound winey" Seyong grunted. "Then I guess I'm the one that got away" she smirked knowing that we'd be living together in less than a week.

"Eunji, can you call him?"

"Sure" I nodded. I dialed Gunwoo's number while Insoo and Jiyeon continued to banter. Seyong who had been loud and messing around all day was finally quiet and staring at me.

"Hey, I was starting to worry, are you on your way home? It's getting late"

"Sorry. We got a little distracted"

"Did you get everything?" Do you want me to come and get you?"

"Yes please"

"I'll be there _ASAP_ " he spoke the last word in English.

"Have you been watching western shows again?" he just laughed.

"Wait out near the entrance, I'm leaving now"

"Bye"

"Is he coming?" Jiyeon asked.

"He's on his way" I nodded.

"We'll wait with you" Insoo offered.

"You don't need too" Jiyeon frowned.

"There are some real creeps around here, it's almost dark, it' not safe for the two of you to be standing out here alone" he insisted.

"You're right. In fact we've had some creeps follow us today. Right around the mall" Jiyeon joked.

"Us?" Seyong, who was looking me up and down, frowned - not creepy at all.

"You followed us into the Mall and then followed us around all day" She stated.

"You two were staring at us while we were in the gym" Insoo shot back.

"Maybe I was checking my reflection"

"Or maybe you were checking us out" Insoo winked.

"More like making fun of you"

"So you admit it"

"I admit nothing" she shrugged.

We waited no more than ten minutes before Gunwoo arrived, both Insoo and Seyong were confused when Gunwoo got out of the car to help put everything in the trunk.

"Gunwoo?"

"Oh, hey, what are you doing here?"

"They've been helping us all day," Jiyeon shrugged trying to hide her smirk from Insoo.

"How do you know Eunji and Jiyeon?" Insoo frowned - did he not here the _**'brother'**_ part of the conversation earlier?

"I'm their brother, good thing you're getting along. It'd be really awkward if you didn't like each other and had to live together"

"Live together?" the boys frowned.

"See, I told you we'd meet again" she winked at Insoo as she got in the car.

"Let's go Eunji" Gunwoo smiled patting my shoulder.

"Okay"

The drive home was mostly quiet, Jiyeon turned the radio on and began singing along to what was playing. Once we got home she wondered off to the kitchen and started making dinner. Out of the three of us she was the best cook - her food is amazing. It's not like I can't cook, Jiyeon is just better. Gunwoo however can't cook to save his like. He likes to experiment with really strange combinations which he enjoys but anyone else that tries it would rather eat their own hand than try it a second time.

Everything had been brought inside a placed in the lounge room, Gunwoo was sitting with it in front of the suitcases and boxes that had already been packed. He started packing it away in boxes that had room - Jiyeon would probably repack it later, she had a system and knew where everything was. I left him to it and went to see if Jiyeon wanted any help but she was busying herself around the kitchen in her own little world.

I wondered off to my room and pulled my text books from my back laying in my bed.

"Hey Eunji?" Gunwoo called from the other side of my door.

"Come in"

"Are you busy?"

"Just studying" I shrugged.

"Do you want to come help me?"

"Sure" I nodded closing my book.

I helped him pack until dinner was ready then we all sat down and ate together. What was it going to be like living with more people? We've been just the three of us for so long the thought of living with others was strange. Besides the idea of living under the same roof as Seyong was a little nerve wrecking and not in the good way. Insoo didn't seem so bad, but the two of them were very, well, they were bro like. At least they seemed like the fist bumping, gym junkie kind of guys.

I hope for Gunwoo's sake that it all goes well.


	2. Moving Day

It's moving day, the car was packed and we were on our way to the dorm, Jiyeon was looking forward to seeing Insoo again, not that she'd admit it - _she tried to hide it, or maybe she didn't realize_. Either way I could see it. Gunwoo was also happy about the move, I guess because it meant they were a step closer to debut.

We pulled into the driveway - _it didn't look like anyone else was here yet._

"We'll get our things in a little while, let's go look around first" Gunwoo stated ushering us to follow him.

We followed him up the driveway and into the small two-story house - _I thought it was suppose to be a dorm?_ There were already a few pairs of shoes in the cupboard built under the staircase. Are Seyong and Insoo already here? We made our way through the house, past the kitchen into the lounge room where two guys were sitting on the floor next to a whole lot of boxes and flat pack furniture, some I assumed to be theirs. They weren't Insoo or Seyong, one of them look familiar though.

"Oh, hello" the blue haired boy quickly rose to his feet and bowed - his friend copied his actions.

"Hey" Gunwoo smiled casually, I assume the bow was more for out benefit considering they've know Gunwoo quite a while. Jiyeon bowed back and I followed her lead.

"You must be Gunwoo's sisters, I'm JunQ and this is Chaejin" blue hair introduced - _Chaejin?_

"This is Jiyeon and Eunji" Gunwoo pointed at us.

"Nice to meet you" JunQ smiled.

 

***

 

We'd sat down with JunQ and Chaejin while we waited for Insoo and Seyong and their manager to arrive so we could distribute rooms. I wasn't as worried about living here after talking with JunQ and Chaejin, it turns out that Chaejin goes to the same university as I do, _which is why I know his face_. They're really easy to get along with which is good considering Jiyeon will only be here three days a week - she's got her own apartment closer to her university.

Insoo and Seyong arrived an hour later with their manager, Im Han Seung - they'd had a dance class or something. Jiyeon smiled when she saw him walk in - it was strange for her to show this much interest in a guy she barely knew. She wasn't really the type to date and she didn't get attached to guys. I'm not sure she even knew she was acting this way.

"Nice to see you again" Insoo smirked, Jiyeon smiled was quick to replace her excitement with her I-don't-care expression paired with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she frowned.

"You're cute when you're trying to be funny" he poked his tongue out.

"Okay kids, why don't we get everyone into a room" their manager smiled.

 

***

 

It didn't take too long to distribute the rooms, their manager paired everyone up and assigned rooms; Seyong and Insoo were in the second room, Gunwoo and the manager were in room three right next to ours, Chaejin and JunQ were in room four, finally in the master bedroom were Jiyeon and I. _Seyong wasn't so happy about that decision_.

"Why do they get the room with it's own bathroom? They're not even the idols" he frowned.

"They're female, they need their own privacy, it's different if you waltz into the bathroom when you're sharing a house with a girl," The manager tried poorly to justify his decision - _did Seyong scare him?_

"That's stupid. So, what? Because they're girls they automatically get the biggest room with the extra closet and it's own bathroom? Kind of sexist don't you think?" Seyong raised an eyebrow.

"Seyong has experience with sexism" Insoo smirked.

"The girls get the room. End of story" he tried to sound stern.

"Whatever" Seyong rolled his eyes walking off.

"Let's get unpacked, there is more furniture being delievered in a few hours and the boys have practice in the morning" Han Seung stated clapping his hands as a signal to move.

 

***

 

Our room was huge with dark wooden floors and cream walls; two walk in closets, it's own bathroom and a sitting area. Two single beds were already places along the long wall, one under each window. Our boxes had already been brought up here by Gunwoo and JunQ.

"Pink or grey?" Jiyeon held up two packets of curtains.

"Pink"

"Okay" she opened a pocket after throwing one my way.

"We'll have to put grey ones up over there until we can get another pink set" she pointed to the window in the sitting area.

It didn't take long to unpack seeing as most of it was mine. Our beds were made - they matched with zebra printed covers, a shelf sat between the two beds, beside tables on the opposite side of the beds, a large shaggy pink rug a shade or two lighter than the curtains sat in front of the closets. In the sitting area was an 'L' shaped desk sitting along the left wall, a small book shelf against the right one. The only thing left to unpack was our clothes, we had the closet in front of our own beds, Jiyeon on the side closest to bathroom and myself closest to the sitting area.

"They're cute huh?" she called from inside her closet.

"Who?" I asked hanging up some dresses.

"Well, all of them, but Insoo and Seyong"

"I guess"

"I think they're cute" she hummed.

"If you're into that," I sighed.

"Into what?"

"Seyong's" I trailed off.

"I'm sure he's not actually like that"

"I've only met him twice, I can't say my first impression of him was good"

"Don't judge him just yet"

"I'm not judging, I'm just stating my observations"

"He appeared to be observing you too" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Seyong?"

"Yeah, he kept staring at you"

"I get the feeling he stares at a lot of girls" I sighed.

"Eunji"

"I'm done, I'm going to cook dinner" I stated sliding the empty boxes out of the closet closing the door.

"You can't, we've got no food"

"Then I'll go down to the market and get some"

"It's getting dark, take someone with you"

I walked down the stairs, Chaejin ad JunQ were assembling the table and chairs in the dinning room. Continuing threw the house I found Gunwoo and Insoo in the lounge room putting the TV cabinet together.

"Have you finished unpacking?" Gunwoo asked trying to read the instructions.

"Yeah, I was just going to go down to the market to get some food for dinner, did you want anything?"

"Wait a little while and I'll come with you"

"It's fine, it's just don the street"

"You're not going on your own" his voice grew stern, which didn't happen often.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Eunji" he sighed feeling guilty.

"Hey Seyong, can you go down to the market with Eunji?" Insoo called to his friend who'd just entered the room.

"I don't want to" he shrugged.

"It' fine I'll wait for Gunwoo"

"See, she'll wait"

"Can you help Gunwoo then? I'll go with her" Insoo raised an eyebrow as if challenging him.

"Fine, I'll go to the market" Seyong sighed.

"Really, I'll just wait"

"I said I'd go, so let's go" Seyong rolled his eyes, anxiety began to rise.

"I don't mind waiting"

"Eunji, just go with Seyong, I'd rather you go now before it get's too much darker" Gunwoo went into big brother mode.

"Okay" I nodded.

I gathered my things walking out the door, Seyong walked slight behind me. We walked in silence nearly the whole way, it was the uncomfortable, awkward silence.

"Do you always do what you're told?" He frowned breaking the silence.

"Pardon?"

"You were trying really hard to get out of going with me, until your bother told you too," says the guys who refused to go with me.

"So?"

"You're kind of like a puppet"

"I'm not a puppet" I frowned.

"Doing what you're told there and then without a complaint? Sounds like a puppet to me"

"I just choose not to argue" I shrugged

"Yeah, whatever" he sighed nudging himself between me and the edge of the road.

"What are you doing?"

"If you get hit by a car or something I'll have to listen to them whine and cry about it, I'm just rescuing myself from that" he shrugged.

We reached the market 10 minutes later, I wondered around looking for the essentials and a few other things - Seyong followed behind getting impatient.

"Are you almost done?" he sighed.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Hurry up" he rolled his eyes.

I got the last few things before lifting all the bags and exiting the market, Seyong walked slightly behind me with his arms folded over his chest. I'm glad the dorm wasn't too far - _my arms started to hurt._

By the time we got home, the rest of the furniture had been delivered and most of it had been put together. Jiyeon had finished unpacking and was leaning against the kitchen island talking to Insoo who was helping Gunwoo mount the TV to the far wall above the TV cabinet - which was now full of DVD's.

"Oh, let me help you" Chaejin came past taking half of the bags - even though I was already in the kitchen.

"Thank you" I smiled lifting the remaining bags onto the island behind Jiyeon who had just notices my presents.

"Where's Seyong?" She frowned.

"He went upstairs" I shrugged as I began to put things away.

"Sorry, I should have gone with you" Insoo frowned giving me an apologetic look.

 

***

 

I helped Jiyeon make dinner which didn't take long - I was setting the table while she was putting rice into bowls. The table was quiet when we all sat down to eat, silence filled the house creating an awkward atmosphere - _for me at least._

"This is amazing" Insoo praised Jiyeon who smiled.

"Thank you"

"You should open your own restaurant," He winked at her

A small conversation broke out after that, they began making plans to go out to a club together - the boys had training and their monthly evaluation this weekend so they'd decided we'd go next weekend. Apparently I couldn't get out of going - clubs weren't my type of good type by I guess it wouldn't kill me to go this once.

I finished first so I started on the dishes, one by one everyone else finished and placed their dishes next to the sink, except Seyong who dumped it in the sink causing mildly hot water to splash down the front of me.

"Here" Insoo sighed at his friend handing me a tea towel.

"Thanks" I wiped the front of my shirt while he picked up a second one and started drying the dishes.

We chatted while we cleaned - he wasn't as bad as I'd thought he'd be, he even apologized for Seyong which he didn't need to. We finished cleaning the kitchen and I went off to bed after washing up. Jiyeon was already in bed reading a text book, I climbing into my own bed pulling the covers up and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Like Talking To A Brick Wall

I made my way down the stairs in a pair of black high-waisted short with a plain white t-shirt tucked into them. Tying my hair up into a pony tail, I walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you off too?" Insoo asked walking out of the dinning room with empty dishes.

"I thought you had rehearsal, or practice this morning?" I asked pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

"I do, the schedule was pushed back a little, which is good, I was running late" He gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Oh, so everyone else is gone?" placed my glass in the sink.

"Yeah, so where are you off too?"

"I'm going out with some friends" I smiled.

"Friends?" he winked.

"Actual friends, then I'm off to lunch with Jiyeon" I frowned at him.

"Tell her I said Hi" Insoo nodded.

I made my way out the front door, sliding on a pair of red converses. It didn't take me long too get where I was suppose to meet them. The MinTwins and Minwoo were waiting for me, it looked like the twins were picking on Minwoo - they liked to do that, especially when they were bored. Minwoo as the first to see me, he waved smiling and quickly made his way over to me - it was probably more to get away from the twins rather than actual excitement to see me.

"Hey" Minwoo smiled embracing me in a hug.

"Hello" The twins greeted in unison.

"Where have you been lately?" Kwangmin asked.

"Packing, moving. We finally moved into the dorm yesterday" I stated.

"That's why you looks so tired" Youngmin nodded.

"Do you like it?" Minwoo asked ignoring Youngmin's comment.

"It's quite nice" I nodded.

"And the guys you're living with?" Youngmin winked.

"Guys?" Kwangmin frowned.

"They're not too bad"

"So where are Ricky and Zelo?" Minwoo asked.

"Both on tour still, Zelo get's back tonight, Ricky's back in three days"

"Oh, right"

"What do you want to do?" Youngmin asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"I need new clothes" Kwangmin smirked.

"You always need new clothes" Youngmin frowned.

"I need something for Monday"

"No, you want something" Youngmin glared playfully at his brother.

"I have nothing to wear" Kwangmin whined.

"And nothing at home can be worn?" Youngmin challenged.

"Let's just go look at clothes" Minwoo intervened before their bickering turned into fighting.

We walked through the market and a few of the little shops around the market to satisfy Kwangmin's shopping needs.

"What about this?" Youngmin help up a bright flowery button down shirt - sort of like the Hawaiian shirts, just more feminine.

"You're not funny" Kwangmin frowned,

"What? It would look good on you" Youngmin smirked trying to irritate his brother.

"If it would look so good on me, you wear it" Kwangmin challenged as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

(1) New Messages

Hey, we're on our way to the airport. How's your day been?

-Zelo

 

Not bad, the MinTwins are bickering over clothes. How was the concert?

-Eunji

 

When aren't they bickering? It was amazing, they love us here.

-Zelo

 

People love you everywhere. We moved into the new dorm yesterday.

-Eunji

 

I guess they do. How is it ad how are the rest of Gunwoo's group?

-Zelo

 

I'll tell you all about it when you get back. Have a safe flight, I've got to go deal with the twins before they kill each other.

-Eunji

 

I'll call you when I land.

-Zelo

 

"I'm not buying that hideous shirt" Kwangmin growled.

"Just get those black skinny jeans, that black shirt, the white cardigan and the leather jacket over there" I pointed the items out in the store ending the argument.

Kwangmin brought what I'd pointed out and we left the little shop as Jiyeon message me saying she was on her way to the little cafe we'd decided to go to.

"Should we get something to eat?" Kwangmin asked.

"I know a place not to far from here" Minwoo nodded.

"You guys go ahead, I've actually got plans with Jiyeon"

"Oh, okay. We'll see you Monday then" Youngmin smiled.

"I bet you'd stay if Zelo were here" Kwangmin pouted.

"That's because she likes Zelo more than you" Youngmin stated.

"That's not true" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, she likes Zelo more than everyone" Minwoo joked.

"Besides, if Zelo were here she'd just take him with her" Youngmin nodded.

"I'm going now" I waved goodbye before leaving.

I made my way down to the small cafe and found Jiyeon sitting in a booth near the window. She looked up from her phone and smiled up at me handing my a menu as I sat down.

"I ordered you a coffee" she smiled.

"Thank you" I nodded looking through the menu.

"So, what did you get up too this morning?" she asked reading her own menu.

"I went out with the MinTwins and Minwoo, which was interesting"

"Oh yeah? Where were Zelo and Ricky?" She asked.

"The twins kept bickering, and they're on tour" I shrugged,

"How's Kwangmin?" She winked.

"Same as always" I frowned - Jiyeon seemed to think that Kwangmin had feelings for me.

"So Insoo told me to say hello for him" I tried changing the subject.

"Does he?" she smiled through her tone was nonchalant.

"Are things getting serious between you two?" I asked.

"No, just having some fun" she shook her head but there was doubt in her voice.

"Would it be so bad if they were?"

"One of us will get hurt" she shrugged.

"Ji" I frowned.

"Let's get some lunch" she piped.

***

We walked in the front door, the house was quiet - I guess they were still at the company. Jiyeon went straight up to our room. I wondered around the house, there were still boxes that needed unpacking.

I was folding up empty boxes when Seyong came waltzing in alone.

"Hey, were are the others?" I asked casually.

"How am I suppose to know?" he frowned at me.

"I was just asking" I shrugged dragging the boxes from the lounge room into the garage

"Are we alone here?" he smirked.

"No, Jiyeon's up stairs" I shook my head.

"Oh" he rolled his eyes.

"Let's go out somewhere" he smirked again.

"Where?"

"I don't know somewhere we can have fun" he winked.

"I don't think that' a good idea" I shook my head walking past him into the house.

"You don't want to go out with me?"

"No, I don't want to go out" I shook my head again.

"Not even dinner?" he looked at me like I was stupid.

"No" not if there is something expected after that.

"What?" he muttered some incoherent words walking off.

What just happened?

***

"Dinner's ready" Jiyeon called from the kitchen.

Everyone was in the lounge room, turns out the others had gone shopping for food after practice to save me from going to the market - Seyong hadn't wanted to 'waste his time' which is why he was first to come home. After our conversation earlier all he had done was glare or frown at me.

We all sat down at the table, I was about to start eating when my phone rang, Zelo flashed across the screen.

"It's Zelo," I stated, Gunwoo nodded, giving me permission to leave the table.

"Who's Zelo?" JunQ asked.

"Childhood boyfriend" Jiyeon smirked,.

"Hello" I walked into the lounge room.

"We are officially home, the plane landed early but I figured you'd be having dinner so I waited" he said making me laugh.

"No, we're having dinner now, how was the flight?"

"The usual, crying babies, whiny passengers. Then there was the rest of the plane" he joked.

"Good to be home?"

"I missed my bed"

"I bet"

"Have you heard from Ricky?" he asked.

"Yeah, he gets home Sunday" I nodded - not that he could see me.

"Just in time for classes" Zelo laughed.

"Yay"

"So how was your Thursday?"

"Same as every other day of the week, but with bickering twins and a strange conversation with Gunwoo's band mate"

"Oh?"

"I think he was hitting on me"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure he's not easy to figure out"

"Do you want to figure him out?"

"At this point, no"

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you about it later, I'm going to eat my dinner before it gets cold"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I got back to the table, everyone was almost done - Seyong gave me a strange look. I just ignored it and ate silently.

"How's Zelo?" Gunwoo asked.

"Good, he was just calling to let me know he got home safely"

"Invite him over sometime, I have't seen him in a while" he stated getting up and taking his dishes to the kitchen.

Eventually only Seyong and I sat t the table, he was still giving me a weird look.

"So that's why you said no" he nodded.

"Pardon?"

"Because you have a boyfriend, it's fine, you don't have to tell him. You'd be surprised by ho many girls I've been with that were in a relationship" He smirked smugly.

"I'm not" I began.

"He will never find out" he winked.

"I don't have a boyfriend" I shook my head.

"Did you break up with him for me? You'd be surprised how many times that's happened too" he smirked more.

"We were never dating and I'm not sleeping with you" I frowned getting up from the table.

What exactly is his problem?


End file.
